La Flor de Loto envuelta en Perla de Cristal
by Haiku Ne
Summary: Y allí, bajo el blanco reflejo de las Lunas Gemelas, sobre las cálidas gotas perladas en agua cristalina y entre los suaves pétalos de las Flores de Loto sonrojadas, me revelaste la silenciosa réplica de tu penitente corazón, siendo tan culpable por sus sentimientos como lo era el mío por corresponderlos. [Este fanfic participa en el reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Mundo Vocaloid"]


**Ni Vocaloid ni los personajes son de mi propiedad, sino que pertenecen a _Yamaha Corporation_ y a _Crypton Future Media_ respectivamente. Únicamente me corresponde la historia.**

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el reto de Amor Prohibido del foro Mundo Vocaloid.**_

* * *

Las agujas del gran reloj estelar se restaban irremediablemente a lo largo del manto nocturno, alzando centímetro a centímetro el astro lunar que regía la posición de las brillantes estrellas sembradas con sus rayos alumbradores. Estos últimos bañaban la superficie del rústico albergue paradisíaco donde se encontraban nuestros dos protagonistas, ambos corriendo de forma apresurada por los pasillos exteriores que contorneaban la silueta de las terrazas.

-Vamos Len, no te quedes atrás -sonrió una pequeña rubia tomando la blanca muñeca de un joven idéntico a ella, persuadiéndolo para que la acompañara a aquel "lugar especial" que, según la confianza con la que había asegurado sus palabras, le iba a fascinar-.

-¡E-espera Rin! -exclamó su acompañante siendo literalmente arrastrado por el entusiasmo de la muchacha, intentando sincronizarse con sus veloces pasos para evitar tropezarse y hacerles caer en el tableado suelo de exquisita madera caoba-.

Los pliegues del sencillo _yukata_ blanco de algodón que llevaba puesto la gemela revoloteaban cual delicadas alas de mariposa alrededor de sus finos muslos a causa de la vertiginosa velocidad con la que su esbelta figura se impulsaba hacia delante, causándole cosquillas en aquel sector de sus contorneadas y níveas piernas a la par que le regalaba una ruborizada visión de su agitado gemelo cada vez que la tela se alzaba inconscientemente más de lo debido. El pulido corredor se encontraba iluminado por varios candiles decorativos de distintas tonalidades anaranjadas, donde una pequeña llama dorada danzaba al compás del fuego de la resplandeciente vela proyectada contra el papel fibroso de los fanales.

Las oscuras láminas del piso murmuraban en un quedo crujido cada vez que los descalzos pies de los adolescentes pasaban por encima de ellas, conduciéndoles hacia la parte trasera del gran balneario en el que estaban hospedados, mientras la Luna Llena empapaba el paisaje natural con su tersa luminosidad, otorgándoles sombras y destellos a los cortos y pálidos mechones de la rubia joven que ondeaban con cada uno de sus gráciles movimientos. Al virar en una de las esquinas de las paredes ella se paralizó repentinamente, haciendo que su compañero, aún siendo prisionero de su enlace, chocara contra la espalda de la chica al ser sorprendido con aquel imprevisto acto.

- _Oe..._ Rin, ¿por qué te detienes...? -preguntó incrementando su confusión al ver que la nombrada le ignoraba mirando al frente con una sonrisa maliciosa destacando sobre sus suaves labios-.

Len desvió su atención hacia el encantador entorno que se entreveía delante suyo, para luego quedarse estático al entender lo que los radiantes orbes de ella admiraban con tanto afán.

El reflejo de las lunas gemelas se proyectaba sobre la liviana y lisa superficie de una amplia laguna cristalina, mientras un sutil vapor emergía desde lo más profundo de su cálido interior hasta formar una tenue neblina húmeda surcando las calmadas aguas termales con serenidad y magnificencia. En el fondo de aquella llanura líquida y transparente varios destellos de brillante luz aguamarina se expandían como una fina onda sísmica, iluminando toda la base y el interior del lago en un resplandor azul celeste que le daba una apariencia casi de ensueño, provocando que el brillo zafiro transpirara a través del cálido aliento que enardecía sus sentidos y el brillo de las espléndidas cascadas perladas de lágrimas centelleantes.

Rin sonrió con mayor regocijo al encontrar el rostro completamente cautivado de su atónito acompañante, quien aún estaba intentando apreciar debidamente la sublime belleza que se reflejaba frente a él. Tomó una vez más su mano sin que él se opusiera a dicho acto, guiando al muchacho a través de los finos pilares de madera del borde de la tradicional solana para bajar por unas pequeñas escaleras de tablones y lograr al fin situarse al lado de aquel jardín de blanca piedra pulida y pálidos nenúfares rosados entre caldosas termas azulinas.

El menor de los Kagamine seguía en aquel estado sumiso admirando a través de sus iris hechizados las sintéticas auroras boreales que se cernían sobre las bastas paredes del balneario y las rocas plisadas que circunvalaban la laguna, proyectadas mediante las ondas cristalinas que eran atravesadas por el claro zafiro de las luces del fondo submarino, y no consiguió salir de su ensimismamiento hasta que notó una peculiar serie de movimientos a su lado que lo distrajo por completo de sus alucinaciones, haciendo que los sonrojados colores de un intenso rubor repentino se le subieran a las mejillas al voltearse para ver la causante de tal agitación.

Lo primero que lo arrancó de su devoción fue el desenlace de la fina cinta que ataba la parte delantera de la nevada vestimenta que lucía su tierna gemela, para que luego el escote del _yukata_ se abriera y se deslizara por uno de sus hombros con suavidad, dándole una total y provocativa visión de su blanca y delicada piel expuesta a la vez que ocultaba con disimulo el resto de su apetecible cuerpo femenino.

-¡¿Q-q-qué e-estás haciendo?! -tartamudeó abriendo los ojos de par en par completamente atónito e incrementando su nerviosismo a medida que la cremosa figura de Rin iba siendo descubierta con lentitud tras las livianas e innecesarias telas que vestía-.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él y le dirigió una mirada azulina expresando fingida inocencia.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? -preguntó llevándose la mano al hombro desnudo y bajando unos cuantos centímetros más considerables del borde de la manga, causando así una mayor reacción vergonzosa en Len, mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente para sus adentros ante el logro que estaba consiguiendo-. No te he traído aquí solo para contemplar el paisaje. Ven, vamos a bañarnos.

-¿A-ahora? -cuestionó con una tímida modulación al escuchar tal liberal propuesta, sin que aquel profundo calor rojizo bajo su pálida tez pretendiese cesar la conquista que ganaba territorio por aquel rostro de níveos rasgos perfilados-.

-Claro, o quizás... -Rin se acercó peligrosamente al oído de Len, aparentando una ingenua y dócil expresión de súplica propia a la de una niña regañada por cometer actos imprudentes- ¿no te apetece un baño con tu querida hermanita~? -murmuró en un tono suave y acaramelado, suspirando un soplo de aire cálido directamente sobre la oreja de él, enviando un excitante escalofrío por su cuerpo que invadió cada célula de su sistema como una intensa ola expansiva-.

-E... etto... -farfulló siendo prisionero del placer de su delirio a la vez que desviaba su inquieta mirada del escote que su reflejo personificado exponía descaradamente-. ¿No es un poco tarde para ello?

Ella sonrió una vez más con un ligero rastro sugestivo mientras se alejaba un tanto de él para admirar las transparentes aguas luminosas que surcaban la laguna con tranquilidad.

-Es la hora perfecta. Todo el mundo está durmiendo, así que nadie nos interrumpirá. Podemos hacer _cualquier_ cosa que queramos... -pronunció insinuándose un poco con la elección de sus palabras, pero manteniendo su actitud cándida y dulce-.

Len tragó saliva audiblemente al mismo tiempo que observaba como el tejido de la fina bata se deslizaba por la silueta de la fascinante rubia que condenaba su sensatez de forma inconsciente, revelando los ceñidos contornos de aquella virgen complexión de ángel caído junto con la blancura inmaculada de su tersa piel, otorgándole una apariencia que incitaba a cometer el delicioso y tentador pecado de corromperla con aquella adictiva esencia que mantenía bajo su lascivo poder. Sus labios se separaron entreabriéndose y cada uno de los nervios de su persona se tensó por completo al momento en que la ropa de su gemela resbaló por su apreciable cuerpo hasta caer en el suelo en un susurro de blancos pliegues de algodón.

Mediante el uso de su incrédula pero a la vez hechizada mirada zafiro, brillando con un destello desconocido de su personalidad, pudo valorar debidamente el trozo de paraíso que se abría frente a él, paseándose por su espalda desnuda al completo, sus largas piernas sedosas luciendo un rastro de sombras y fulgor, sus delgados brazos de apariencia grácil y su estrecha cintura lista para ser capturada, incluso sus seductoras y atrayentes caderas, las cuales retenían la única prenda inferior que aún ocultaba el preciado e inocente secreto de la pura gemela, y que, por desgracia para el muchacho, no mostraba indicios de que también fuera a acompañar al resto de la fina indumentaria en el suelo dónde había caído.

Con una silenciosa velocidad admirable Rin se introdujo en la laguna, permitiendo que el sofocante calor de las aguas templara sus poros y la aterciopelada neblina semitransparente acariciara aquella tersa e nívea piel que ella ostentaba con la suavidad de los frágiles pétalos de las sedosas flores de loto perladas de gotas de agua cristalinas.

-Ah~... -suspiró profundamente con los párpados cerrados, sumergiendo toda su figura dentro de las aguas cristalinas hasta llegar a su clavícula, sin permitir que su corto cabello se empapara para luego no tener que lidiar con la molesta tarea de secar cada uno de sus pálidos mechones rubios-. Esto es el paraíso...

Un melodioso murmullo, compuesto por el ligero vaivén del líquido vaporoso que se formaba alrededor de la silueta de la envidiable adolescente, resonaba por el ambiente formando una tenue armonía acompañada con el leve canto de los grillos a la luz de la medianoche. Len se sentía incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermana, admirando su seráfica belleza como si de una fascinante ninfa acuática se tratase, rodeada de resplandecientes nenúfares puliendo la oscuridad mientras el reflejo de la Luna gemela se cernía sobre su presencia bañándola con sus nevados rayos luminosos. No fue hasta que ella le dirigió una mirada de reojo por encima de la desnudez de su hombro derecho que no estableció tierra firme en su pecaminoso océano de pensamientos diluidos.

-Len... -el mencionado dio un pequeño bote sobre si mismo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquellos delicados labios sonrosados-.

-¿S-sí? -tartamudeó poniéndose aún más nervioso sin siquiera alcanzar a tiempo para disimular su intenso y penetrante rubor, ella soltó una refrescante risita ante ello-.

-¿No vienes a bañarte~? -preguntó ladeando un poco de cabeza, sonriendo en una mezcla de inocencia, ternura e insinuación-.

El abrasador calor que latía bajo los pómulos del joven chico le hacía competencia al sofocante ardor del fuego interior que las suaves corrientes subacuáticas recluían bajo la libertad de sus movimientos en el llano fondo del lago. Desviando su mirada hacia un punto indefinido del suelo y con una clara mueca de leve incomodidad, Len consiguió llevar sus manos hacia el nudo que ataba lánguidamente su _yukata_ blanco en la parte baja de su cintura, empezando a deshacerlo ante la atenta mirada suspicaz de su más que amada hermana, la cual había cambiado su posición entre las aguas hasta apoyar sus antebrazos cruzados por delante de ella sobre la tersa cara de las rocas lisas que reposaban alrededor del perímetro de las aguas termales, en una estratégica postura para ocultar su pecho descubierto de la avergonzada percepción masculina.

Cuando el adolescente pudo distinguir el cómo sus ropas empezaban a parecer más holgadas sobre su cuerpo, posó sus radiantes orbes azulinos sobre los de Rin, estableciendo una intensa conexión entre ambos pares de zafiros al mismo tiempo que su rostro se crispaba ligeramente con el impasible enlace en el que se encontraban sometidos sus inquietos nervios.

-N-no me mires así... -protestó en un tímido rumor azorado, ganándose una amplia sonrisa por parte de la rubia que le observaba minuciosamente-.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te mire? -cuestionó divertida alzando una de sus perfiladas cejas-.

-Cómo si no me estuviera desnudando frente a ti -repuso con un tono claro de vergüenza y molestia-.

-¿Ah~? ¿Pero no es eso lo que estás haciendo? -el sonrojo del rubio se incrementó el triple y la cobardía se hizo presente en sus movimientos-.

-¡Por eso mismo! -exclamó arrancándole unas suaves carcajadas a su reflejo femenino-.

- _Saa saa_ , si te demoras tanto se nos hará demasiado tarde -comentó la joven centrando su atención en la humedad de las pequeñas gotas de rocío que se congregaban entre sus sedosos cabellos, fruto de la salpicadura que ocasionaba el impacto de la lisa laguna contra el agua que se desprendía de la pequeña cascada ahogada entres las rocas oscuras que la moldeaban-.

Len resignó su voluntad en manos de la pequeña con un suspiro para intentar relajar sus agitados latidos arrolladores y se desprendió de su simple vestimenta antes de poder cambiar de idea una vez más, absteniéndose de retirar su ropa interior para así quedar en los mismos términos que ella.

Sintió el gélido aliento de la noche filtrándose por cada uno de sus poros en una fuerte y veloz exhalación, mas luego lo único que pudo notar fueron las caricias del caliente e húmedo vapor y el fervor del líquido cristalino envolviéndole en un cálido abrazo capaz de emancipar el nudo de su corrupto corazón junto con el raudo compás de sus palpitaciones. Ya que la superficie iluminada del terreno ligeramente arenoso del lago se encontraba más próxima a la superficie de lo esperado, tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo para que el líquido humeante rodeara su silueta y la fría brisa nocturna se volviera lo más ajena posible.

El joven de ojos tan azulados como las mismas luces que florecían en el interior de la laguna cual pequeñas luciérnagas submarinas, centellando con las refulgentes burbujas pigmentadas que emergía en pequeñas aglomeraciones del corazón de la tierra, relajó todos sus músculos al percibir el cómo una sensación indescriptible se adueñaba de su propio cuerpo en un electrizante cosquilleo de absoluto placer viajando por toda su complexión, haciendo que involuntariamente cerrase sus ojos para disfrutar al máximo aquel exquisito y relajante baño vaporoso.

-¿Ves? Te dije que esto era el paraíso... -murmuró una voz tierna y angelical a su lado, consiguiendo que él volteara su rosto levemente para mirar a su portadora de reojo-.

Esta permanecía observando a la nada con sus párpados bajados, sustentándose de sus brazos sobre las sólidas superficies de las piedras pulidas y recargando su cuerpo semidescubierto en el plano inclinado de la llanura natural, a modo que él solo podía entrever los rasgos de su bello perfil difuminado. Se sintió desfallecer al contemplar con una adoración ciega la perfecta hermosura que desprendía la joven, con su corta melena pálida centelleando a causa de las perlas transparentes adornando las hebras doradas que brillaban con las ondas submarinas y su blanca silueta de impecable porcelana ataviada por estas mismas, a la par que la cremosa textura de su tez incitaba a manchar su cuerpo con el exquisito sabor de un pecado insinuante.

Al subir sus retinas pudo entrever el flamante destello de un tenue sonrojo adornando las suaves mejillas de la joven, a pesar de la dificultad para ver que presentaban las sombras dispersadas por el ambiente, causadas por el plano en el que su semblante se refugiaba contrapuesto a los celestes reflejos de luz de las aguas termales, quienes al no poder iluminar sus rasgos faciales optaron por hacer relucir su tersa piel a la luz de las gotas de rocío salpicadas aleatoriamente alrededor de su figura.

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro entre sus apetecibles labios mientras cada poro de su piel se relajaba agradecido por el reconfortante calor que le servía de cobijo en el gélido aliento de aquella fresca noche, captando aún más la atención de su acompañante, quien se sentía incapaz de despegar sus ojos de encima de su adorable gemela, preguntándose por dentro que sucedería si mandara al infierno toda racionalidad que cruzara por su mente y se atreviera a acariciar aquel pequeño trozo de paraíso entregándose a sus pretenciosos deseos.

No fue hasta que Rin volteó un poco su cabeza de forma inconsciente y abrió sus orbes cristalinos que sus miradas no se encontraron, ambas brillando en un azulino fulgor similar al que se dispersaba entorno a las serenas aguas ondeantes.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó ella algo embelesada por la magnetización que la atrapaba dentro del intenso color zafiro de los ojos de él, ganándose un rubor más profundo y suave por parte del joven, quién no dudo en romper su hipnotizante contacto visual-.

-No, n-nada... -contestó despistando tu atención hacia cualquier otro lugar, causando un leve sonido goteante al inclinar su cuerpo contra las rocas contorneadas situadas tras su espalda a modo de asiento natural-.

Ante esa reacción Rin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar unas breves y suaves carcajadas.

- _Ara-ara..._ ¿Espiando el perfecto cuerpo de tu gemela? Que pervertido resultaste ser, Lenny~ -canturreó la joven rubia tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos para luego lanzársela a su gemelo, el cual volteó su rostro hacia ella al escuchar el gracioso comentario de burla-.

-¿Cómo que pervertido? -dijo con una voz algo ofendida pero a la vez decidiéndose a continuar con el jueguecito que su amada hermanita había iniciado entre ellos-. Tú has sido la que prácticamente se ha desnudado frente a mí.

-¿Ha~? ¿Admites que has estado mirándome de forma descarada? -sonrió recibiendo unas cuantas gotas de líquido translúcido procedentes del efecto que tuvieron las palmas de Len al impactar contra la superficie acuática, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás instantáneamente para evitar que las gotas alcanzara su rostro, utilizando sus propias manos a modo de barrera protectora-.

Las refrescantes risas de los adolescentes no tardaron en resonar entre el melodioso sonido que nacía del arroyo de la pequeña cascada termal y el susurro de las frondosas copas de los árboles que ocultaban la laguna con su privacidad disimulada, quebrando el estado somnoliento de la Luna Llena, la cual fue el único vestigio de la diversión que se generaba a través de las perlas de cristal que los idénticos gemelos se rociaban entre ellos. Gracias a la densa neblina calurosa los pechos de Rin permanecieron difuminados con las blancas sombras del vapor, otorgándole la libertad de movimientos sin que su contraparte masculina sintiera la necesidad de mirar más de lo debido.

Aunque aquello tampoco impedía que él notara el calor apoderándose de sus mejillas, delatándole con un vívido y sonrosado destello carmesí, ya que, a pesar de que no podía apreciar los senos de la muchacha debidamente, era capaz de evaluar la contorneada silueta de ellos que se disuadía con sutileza de entre la candente niebla. El sonido de las finas ondas celestes al removerse por la efímera actividad de sus inquilinos comenzaba a hacerse más que audible, adjuntándose al vaivén entre las aguas a causa de los hábiles dedos que tomaban prestado su incoloro elixir para luego remojar su rival entre sonrisas y carcajadas.

Permanecieron varios minutos más esquivando y contraatacando las jugadas de su respectivo oponente, recordando los buenos y alegres momentos que compartieron juntos durante su cándida infancia, acompañando las entusiastas risas que se dedicaban al mirarse a los ojos mutuamente con las cálidas lágrimas que adornaban su resbaladiza y tersa piel como consecuencia de sus ataques, hasta que en medio de una de sus contraofensivas Rin resbaló con la plana superficie inclinada de la laguna para luego abalanzarse hacia los brazos de Len, quién soltó una exclamación ahogada ante el repentino asalto de su gemela sobre su cuerpo.

Nada más entreabrir sus ojos los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron de sobremanera analizando la comprometida situación en la que se encontraban, con las esbeltas piernas contorneadas de la chica montando indecorosamente las caderas del muchacho, las finas manos de ella sujetándose a sus hombros, mientras que los latidos de sus palpitantes corazones se vinculaban al estar sus torsos unidos y sus rostros a aproximadamente cuatro centímetros de distancia.

Ninguno de los dos decidió pronunciar palabra o moverse en lo más mínimo, estando paralizados, o mejor dicho, embelesados al sentir el exquisito roce de sus pieles empapadas unidas en un encuentro tan sensitivo, disfrutando del dulce choque que sus respiraciones ocasionaban contra la suave boca del otro como el revoloteo de una grácil pluma blanca deslizándose limpiamente por el aire al son de la agradable brisa de las oscuras estrellas.

El nivel del líquido transparente que los envolvía ahora alcanzaba el nacimiento de los hombros del fascinado rubio, mientras él se apoyaba con sus palmas contra la llanura subacuática para poder estabilizar su propio peso y el de la chica que tenía posada sobre él. Mantenían una silenciosa conversación a través de sus celestes miradas entrecerradas, brillando en un tenue fulgor cristalino parecido al de las sombras celestes que se proyectaban contra las paredes de madera del albergue. Len no podía dejar de admirar la belleza natural que tenía reflejada en sus propios iris zafiro, con sus pálidos cabellos dorados perlados por dulces gotas de puro cristal y las mejillas sonrosadas por el cálido vapor que emanaba de la apacible laguna.

Ambos fueron inclinándose hacia el otro lentamente como atraídos por el magnetizante efecto de un imán, restando poco a poco aquel escaso espacio que los aislaba, prendidos por la tentadora curiosidad de su propio delirio influido por sus deseos más profundos, fundiéndose en el brillo azulino de sus miradas, sintiendo las caricias de sus humedecidas pieles mientras sus palpitaciones se sincronizaban formando el latido de un único y veloz corazón, hasta que fueron llevados por la deliciosa locura de sus ilusiones y lograron suprimir aquellos anhelos al entrelazar sus labios en un candente y delicado beso lleno de ternura.

La boca de Rin se movía tímidamente sobre la de Len, quién había aprovechado su cercanía para incorporarse un poco y apoderarse de la delgada cintura desnuda de su gemela, haciendo que sus cuerpos encajasen de tal manera que no se distinguiese donde empezaba la blancura nevada de la figura del otro. Los pequeños senos de la muchacha fueron cubiertos por el abrazo que le brindaba su idéntico hermano, percibiendo como el calor corporal que emanaba de su interior iba en aumento a medida que el roce entre sus labios evadía la inexperiencia y se volvía más atrevido y provocativo.

Libres de cualquier sensata racionalidad se dejaron llevar por sus deshonestas fantasías, probando de aquel penitente fruto vetado ante los ojos de una sociedad normativizada lista para juzgarlos bajo el peso de sus leyes morales. Aunque aquello no parecía suponer un gran problema para ellos, puesto que de ser así las suaves manos de Len no estarían deslizándose insinuantemente por los muslos de la rubia, y ella no estaría pasando sus dedos por el sedoso cabello del joven en un intento por profundizar sus imprudentes actos a través del erotismo de las yemas de sus dedos.

Un pequeño cosquilleo de excitante electricidad recorrió cada nervio del cuerpo de la rubia al momento en que su adorado hermano mordisqueó con extrema lentitud y persuasión su labio inferior, provocando que ella abriera su boca de forma instintiva, dándole vía libre a la traviesa lengua de él para que se introdujera en ella y explorara todo a su paso sin dejar un detalle por desconocer, aferrándose a su femenino cuerpo para evitar que la más mínima distancia consiguiera separar sus pecaminosos deseos.

-Mmh... -gimió la pequeña al sentir su cavidad oral invadida por el atrayente sabor del joven, mientras la caliente lengua de Len se entrelazaba con la suya, incitándola a enredarse en un fogoso baile cada vez más obsceno-.

Rin apegó al máximo su silueta a la de su gemelo, presionando sus caderas sumergidas en la laguna termal contra las de él, añadiendo una exquisita fricción entre sus ansiosas intimidades, abrazándose a su cuello mientras el sonrojo que ornamentaba sus pómulos se incrementaba al igual que lo hacía la pasión desencadenada tras la ardiente coreografía entre sus labios y lenguas, entreabriendo sus ojos ligeramente solo para admirar la excitada expresión de su reflejo personificado, deseosa por continuar con aquel indecente y tentador acto que despertaba los instintivos impulsos de su enamorado y apasionado subconsciente.

Aunque no se sintieron capaces de prolongar más sus lascivos anhelos, ya que la necesidad de tomar oxígeno terminó siendo presente, separando levemente sus ruborizados rostros a la vez que intentaban calmar sus agitadas respiraciones, mientras un fino hilo de saliva se escurría entre sus bocas hasta desaparecer sobre la de la chica, relamiéndose los labios para eliminar y a la vez degustar el prohibido sabor de su preciado hermano gemelo.

-Len... yo... -empezó la pequeña, buscando la forma de expresar sus pensamientos en un intento por desfogarse de la culpabilidad de su acelerado corazón condenado-.

-Te amo... -pronunció Len mirándola con sus orbes zafiro entrecerrados, rozando sus suaves labios con los suyos para que su confesión contara como un beso más, con un extenso sonrojo abarcando toda el área de sus mejillas en un tono carmesí parecido al que se había propagado por el suave y perfilado rostro de ella-. Siempre lo he hecho... Siempre te he amado más de lo que debería de amarte. Y no me importa que seas mi hermana, nunca dejaré de sentir esto por ti por muy impúdico e inmoral que sea...

Ella se mantuvo unos segundos en completa afonía, asimilando las honestas palabras que nunca creyó escuchar de la boca de su gemelo, o que si lo hizo fue mientras ella se encontraba ocultada tras las fantasías de sus sueños más íntimos y profundos, para luego responder a su declaración con un suave y aterciopelado beso de amor sincero, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por el muchacho, quien no dudó en abrazar a su amada al momento en que su silenciosa e delicada réplica desveló los sentimientos que ella también había estado escondiendo tras las barreras impuestas por la irrazonable sociedad.

-Yo también te amo -susurró con una radiante sonrisa repleta de felicidad, buscando el verdadero afecto de su fiel promesa en el consuelo que el afectuoso tacto de Len representaba para ella-. Mucho más de lo que crees...

Y tras dedicarse una última mirada complacida e intensa, volvieron a besarse, esta vez con el deseo de expresar todo cuanto habían callado durante tanto tiempo, revelando los secretos que habían atormentado sus corazones hasta el punto de sentirlos corrompidos mediante el uso de sus gentiles y suaves labios y las caricias que sus dedos esparcían por la empapada complexión de su reflejo opuesto, dejando un rastro de fuego ardiente y limpias perlas de cristal que adornaba la sedosa piel nevada sumergida bajo el cálido aliento de la celeste laguna, siendo la brillante Luna Llena iluminada en lo alto del sembrado manto nocturno y el melodioso canto de los grillos de medianoche los únicos testigos de su leal e inocente _amor prohibido_.

* * *

 **¡Ohayo!**

 **He aquí mi participación en el reto que me ha propuesto mi compañera de narraciones** **Lin Welt** **. Al parecer me tardé más de lo previsto en hacerlo pero fue porque soy una persona demasiado detallista y siempre terminaba excediéndome con el límite de palabras. Espero al menos que todas las frases que he eliminado para poder continuar escribiendo sin romper las reglas hayan servido para darle sentido a la historia.**

 **Esta vez se trata de un único one-shot así que el resto de la trama se lo dejo para su imaginación. También debo decir que en un principio iba a narrar una historia a partir de los confusos sentimientos que tenían ambos Kagamine respecto a su relación incestuosa y del cómo terminaron superando esos obstáculos en su amor para poder alcanzar la felicidad, pero me parecía un poco cliché, así que decidí saltarme todos esos pensamientos e ir directamente a la acción, y por el momento puedo sentirme bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Tampoco espero ganar, esto únicamente lo hago por mi pasión al Kagaminecest así que ustedes mismos juzgarán lo que más les llame la atención. Además que la competencia en este reto no me ha puesto las cosas nada fáciles y voy a tener serios problemas a la hora de hacer las votaciones (en especial con _"Acuerdo_ _de amistad"_ de  Akuma White, " _Unfaithful"_ de  Blood ErroR y _"Reflejo"_ de  eclipse total, ¡me encantaron esos fanfics! Contad con mi apoyo :3 )**

 **Aprovecho que voy a publicar esto para lamentar de nuevo la tardanza de mis actualizaciones en mis demás publicaciones y decir que pienso compensarla a través de los próximos y salseantes capítulos de _"¿Acaso dijiste_ _inocente?"_ y _"Labios de Obsidiana y Diamante"_ (que aún no ha tenido demasiado éxito pero que espero obtenerlo en un futuro).**

 **Y sin más que decir me despido por ahora.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! (o eso espero, jeje...)**

 **·** ** _Yukata_** **: indumentaria típica japonesa de tejidos ligeros (normalmente de algodón) que se usa en baños termales o festivales tradicionales de verano (en el caso de estar más elaborada).**

 **·** ** _Oe_** **: Oye**

 **·** ** _Etto..._** **: Em...**

 **·** ** _Saa saa_** **: Vamos vamos**

 **·** ** _Ara-ara_** **: Vaya vaya**

 **¡Sayonara minna!**


End file.
